Losing Your Memory
by klarolineepiclove
Summary: <html><head></head>Memories are a fickle thing... a Klaroline two-shot.</html>


**Losing Your Memory**

**A.N. Hello again! Sadly, I'm not back with a full fledged fic yet, but this is a plot bunny that had been brewing for awhile. It's based on a theory going around the fandom a few months ago about Klaus erasing Caroline from his memory to keep her safe from his mother. It's going to be a two-possibly three-shot, and one of my first delvings into the TVD verse, as AU/AH is my norm. So hopefully you all enjoy!**

**Thank you to Miranda and Jane for their input, and Jane for the beautiful cover!**

**00000000**

She had laughed when Tyler told her.

It had been so ridiculous, so preposterous—just something a newly human Tyler, who'd had far too much to drink, had conjured up in his head to get back at her for sleeping with Klaus.

Klaus. Having a baby. With that backstabber Hayley no less.

It was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.

And yet sometimes the most ridiculous things are the truest.

"It's not possible. It SHOULDN'T be possible. So how the hell did it happen?"

Tyler grunted, shrugging as he slouched over his bottle of whiskey, his fingers tracing idle patterns against the table top. Since coming back from the Other Side—human with a non-triggered werewolf gene—Tyler had been struggling to find his place in their world again. Not that there was much of a world to have. With Mystic Falls being a supernatural free dwelling nowadays, their ragtag group didn't see much of each other these days.

Elena was still mourning Damon, off in distant parts of the country trying to hunt down any witch or warlock who could help her find answers into getting him back. She hadn't spoken to her childhood friend in months, her calls always going straight to voicemail and never returned.

She talked to Stefan occasionally, but after his brief return as the Ripper after his brother's death, the younger Salvatore had made his presence scarce. He'd packed up and left Virginia, heading back to Chicago to try to start anew. "It was one of the happiest places for me, once," he'd told her with his crooked smile as they had leaned against his car. "Maybe it can be again."

She hadn't put up much of a fight. She knew better than anyone the toll Damon's death had taken on him. She knew that he needed to sort things out; to figure out who he was without Damon and Elena, and she'd prayed every day that her best friend would find the kind of happiness he deserved.

Matt was still in Mystic Falls, training under the careful supervision of her mother to take on a role on the police force. Caroline had grinned when she'd heard the news, listening as her mother had regaled her with his impressive ability to catch on and lead. She wasn't surprised in the slightest. She always knew Matt had it in him.

And Caroline...well, she'd taken to traveling quite a bit. Never further than the States, of course. New York, California, Arizona—places she'd always seen postcards from her father, places she'd always wanted to visit. She'd considered hitting the more extravagant tourist destinations—Rome, Paris…Tokyo—but there would always be a voice in the back of her head that held her off. A voice that always chimed in that she should take those trips with someone else.

She liked to push that voice away and bury it deep inside. That was a voice that would open a whole can of worms she still wasn't ready to face.

But when Tyler had shown up on her doorstep in Phoenix, eyes red rimmed and reeking of airport booze, his loose tongue letting slip a secret he'd been holding onto since he'd come back to Mystic Falls, the can was slowly started to wedge its way open.

"Some crap about nature's loophole," Tyler slurred, slowly lifting his gaze up to her. "Werewolves can have kids."

Caroline's eyes were wide as she scoffed. "Yeah, but vampires can't. And last I checked, Klaus has been a vampire for a thousand years. Those swimmers are long since dead."

Tyler winced, reaching for his bottle again. "Can we skip all the references to Klaus and his swimmers and whatever other stuff you've experienced first hand? There's not enough booze in the world to prepare me for that."

Caroline rolled her eyes, striding towards him and yanking the bottle from his hands, ignoring his indignant grumbles as the amber liquid trailed down his chin. "Tyler, seriously. Are you being honest with me? Is this the truth or is this some pent up rage filled lie that's meant to get back at me for sleeping with Klaus?"

Tyler sighed, flopping back on the couch. "I don't care that you slept with Klaus, Caroline. Not anymore. Too much has happened to just…hold onto things like that." He shrugged, looking over at her. "I'm telling you the truth."

Caroline stared at him confused and suddenly enraged at this feeling of despair that was clutching deep in her chest. She felt her knees give out, and she sunk down into the chair behind her, hands falling limply to her lap.

Klaus had a baby with Hayley. Klaus was a father.

And he hadn't breathed a word to her.

000000000

It wasn't hard to find them.

New Orleans was a huge city, loud and boisterous, but it turns out when you go snooping around the supernatural dwellings, whispers of the Original family echoes off every corner. It took her less than an hour to find out where Klaus and his siblings resided, and even less time to come upon the spacious plantation. It turned out that despite how much they may have been hated in Mystic Falls, they were revered in New Orleans.

_"__What do you want with the King of the Quarter?"_

_Caroline had fought back the urge to her eyes at the vampire's question, only sliding off her barstool and sending him a smile. "We go way back. Just wanted to catch up."_

_The vampire had only laughed, grinning. "Klaus doesn't do much catching up these days, sweetheart. You'd do well to do that pretty neck of yours a favor and just steer clear."_

She never was one for listening very well, she thought as her heels clicked against the hardwood floors. Her eyes scanned the high ceilings, the wing backed furniture, the painting that adorned the walls that held the familiar signature of him. Everything about this house screamed Klaus, and yet there was an eerie uncertainty trickling down her spine.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Caroline's jaw clenched as her gaze narrowed, slowly turning towards the cold voice that had spoken behind her, hands curling into fists at her side.

It had been over a year since Caroline had last seen her, when she'd still thought the werewolf friend of Tyler's was on their side. She hadn't changed much. Her brown eyes still held that disinterested distaste. Dark hair still curled around her shoulders, and full lips were still pursed in annoyance as she regarded her coldly.

She was still Hayley.

Traitor. Liar. Backstabber.

Mother, Caroline thought, feeling that pang in her chest once more as her eyes raked over the other woman's form.

She crossed her arms over her chest, lifting a brow. "Well, you certainly shed all that baby weight, didn't you?"

She barely had time to manage a smirk before a growl erupted from the brunette, her body blurring towards her at superhuman speed. A hand wrapped itself around Caroline's throat as she shoved her body backwards, and the vampire let out a cry when her back collided with the wall, picture frames shaking with the force.

Her eyes were wide as they stared at Hayley's snarling face, wincing against the sting of the nails that were digging into her throat. Her hands flew up to grasp at the one closed around her, gasping as she finally caught sight of the yellow glow to her eyes.

"You're a hybrid?!"

Hayley only growled in reply, tightening her hold. "And you're an idiot, for even MENTIONING—,"

"Hayley."

The hybrid's words froze on her tongue as the quiet yet commanding voice echoed through the corridor. The veins receded from around her eyes, their irises returning to their murky brown, and her grip around Caroline's throat loosened the slightest bit.

"That's no way to treat a guest."

Caroline slowly slid her gaze from the woman in front of her to the Original making his way down the grand staircase. She hadn't had many run ins with the elder Mikaelson brother, but she remembered Elena's claims to his charm and sophistication, both of which still seemed apparent, despite his slightly rugged appearance.

"Guest is phrasing it loosely," Hayley growled, bringing Caroline's attention back to her.

"Regardless…release her, if you please."

The two women continued their glaring battle for a moment longer, Hayley finally ripping her hand away when Elijah scolded her once more. Her lip curled as she snarled, turning on her heel to glare at the man behind her. "Maybe she should watch her mouth before—,"

Hayley's words were cut off when her head suddenly snapped at an odd angle, her body crumbling to the ground in a flail of lifeless limbs.

Caroline exhaled as she glared down at the traitorous brunette, swiping at her bangs as she lifted her gaze to Elijah. She huffed at his disapproving expression, holding her arms out at her sides. "Believe me. That was long overdue." She nudged Hayley's leg with her boot before stepping over the body, clearing her throat. "Besides…it's not like she's not going to wake up. Regrettably."

Elijah regarded her with a raised brow, his lips twitching slightly as he slowly slipped his hands into his trouser pockets. "Miss Forbes," he greeted, nodding towards her. "I must say, out of all of Mystic Falls' inhabitants, you aren't quite the one I would peg to show up at our door."

"I'm here to see your brother."

"Niklaus?"

"Do you have another conniving, good for nothing liar of a brother tucked away somewhere?"

The venom in her voice was obviously amusing to the Original, as it garnered a smile and a shake of the head. "Thankfully no. However, I'm afraid Niklaus is a bit…indisposed at the moment."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Then I'll wait."

Elijah's lips pursed slightly as he nodded, his gaze falling to the floor briefly as he swayed on his feet. "Word has spread about the situation in Mystic Falls. I'm assuming that is the reason for your visit, Miss Forbes, so I will gladly offer you what assistance I can. I'm afraid Traveler magic is a bit beyond my capabilities, however."

"That's the last thing I'm here about," Caroline frowned, her eyes searching Elijah's face as she spoke.

Elijah frowned, a curious glint to his eyes. "My apologies. From what I'd gathered from our brief interactions, I assumed your loyalty to your town and friends…" He shrugged, clearing his throat. "May I ask what you want an audience with my brother for then, if not for his aid in freeing your town?"

Caroline sighed as she glanced over her shoulder, scowling at Hayley's unmoving form. "I heard about the baby," she said plainly, turning back to the elder Mikaelson, frowning when his face seemed to drain of color for a moment before a wariness appeared.

"And how did you come by this information, may I ask?"

She heard the unspoken threat in his voice, and she swallowed the lump in her throat, taking a half a step backwards as she squared her shoulders against the Original. "Tyler. He mentioned it after a day of binge drinking."

"Well...that's a bit of a problem," Elijah murmured quietly.

"He just told me," Caroline assured. "Tyler...well...things have changed. None of us see much of each other anymore. We don't talk, and he was just mad and struggling and drunk. And, to be honest, I thought he was lying at first, and even when he sobered up and told me it was true, I still had a hard time believing it, but...it is true. Isn't it?"

Elijah said nothing, just merely stared at her.

"So Klaus had a baby. Klaus is a father. And he didn't even mention it when…" Caroline gritted her teeth as she trailed off, her fingers digging into her jeans as she struggled not to smash her fists into whatever was nearest. That pain in her chest was throbbing with a ferocity now, betrayal littering her mind as she cursed her stupidity.

Elijah watched the girl's internal struggle, his eyes narrowing slightly as his lips parted. He watched the way her eyes darted to the ceiling as she tried to catch her breath, and the way those eyes flashed with such pain and vulnerability, and suddenly the last few months were becoming clearer to him. "Miss Forbes, perhaps we should talk elsewhere. I have a feeling there is much to be discussed."

Caroline shook her head with a sigh, frowning, but her reply was cut off by the sudden voice coming from behind her.

"Well. This is interesting."

Caroline cursed at the way his voice could still send shivers down her spine. No matter of time away from him could diminish that, she supposed angrily. She turned away from Elijah, schooling her expression into one she hoped was cool indifference, and set her gaze on the figure lounging in the doorway.

His blonde curls were shorter, but no less unruly. His blue eyes were alight with mirth and amusements as they traveled from Hayley's lifeless form to her and Elijah, his brows lifting as his smirk widened. "Don't tell me I've missed all the fun."

"Nikalus," Elijah greeted, and Caroline could felt him move to her side, the tips of his fingers barely grazing her elbow. She shifted her gaze towards him, her frown deepening at the quick glance he shot her way.

"Big brother," Klaus replied, his smirk widening as he straightened to his full height, his eyes slowly sliding to rake across Caroline's form. "Well, I know Elijah is far too noble to dare lift a finger against his precious Hayley, so I assume her condition is your doing, love?"

Caroline only stared at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaus chuckled, shrugging as he pursed his lips. "Not that I mind. She's a bit of nuisance." He smiled, clapping his hands together as he stepped over Hayley. "So, I'm sensing I interrupted something. What can my brother and I do for you, sweetheart?"

Caroline scoffed, shifting on her feet. "I have a bone to pick with you."

"Really? And what on Earth could I have done to invoke the ire of one as vindictive as you, my dear?"

"Oh, don't even act like you don't know," Caroline muttered, rolling her eyes.

Klaus' brows lifted as his grin widened, a look of intrigue in his blue eyes.

"Niklaus, Miss Forbes is from Mystic Falls," Elijah said, slipping his hands into his pockets as he smiled over at her. Her young face was looking up at him in confusion, a question on her lips, and he lowered his chin the slightest bit, warning her with his eyes, and he watched as she backed down, pressing her lips together as she turned back to Klaus. "As you're aware, there's a barrier spell around the town that's preventing vampires from entering. It appears she's come to ask for our assistance."

"Ah, Mystic Falls," Klaus crooned, clasping his hands behind his back. "Such a quaint little town. Though, to be frank, not at all worth the dedication you're putting into it, sweetheart. It's a blip on the radar."

There was a detachment in the way he was speaking to her, no trace of his fondness or adoration that she'd originally loathed but had come to enjoy. Even the way he was looking at her was different. Intrigue and amusement, but no sense of recognition.

As if he didn't even know who she was.

Her eyes widened, darting quickly to Elijah, who merely tilted his head with a smile, a confirmation in his gaze, and she felt the sting of her nails as they dug into her arms.

"Well, all the same, brother, I've assured Caroline that I'd give her as much as information as I could."

Klaus rolled his eyes, smiling at Caroline, oblivious to the distress the younger vampire was obviously experiencing. "Always so sentimental, brother," he said with a shake of his head. "Well, don't let me keep you, then. I have business to attend to in the Quarter, so I'll be on my way." He turned on his heel and strode across the room, waving absently at Hayley's still form. "Oh, and uh, have someone take care of this. I find her quite distasteful already, but lying in the middle of the floor even more so." He stopped as he reached the archway, turning back to them with a smirk, his eyes landing on Caroline, and even though it was a completely different gaze, she still felt the shivers down to her toes. "I hope to see you again, Caroline."

Caroline watched his disappear around the corner, the slam of the front door following shortly, and she finally let out the breath she'd been holding, her face crumbling as her arms fell to her sides.

There was nothing there. No hint of who she was or who she'd become to him. There was no smitten smile when she'd stood up to him, no tilted chin and knowing gaze when she'd greeted him with silence.

There was no pull there, not like it was. His eyes weren't filled with hopes and promises he one day intended to fulfill. There was no promise of last loves or eternal devotion. There was nothing.

"He doesn't remember me…"

She felt the heavy weight of Elijah's hand against her lower back, and she turned with him as he guided her towards the back of the house. "No. It would appear he doesn't."

She snapped her gaze towards him as she caught the amused and enlightened tone of his voice, but his face held nothing but sorrow as he looked at her.

He sighed, as he held a hand in front of him, nodding towards a door across the room.

"As I said...it appears there's much we need to discuss."

**00000000**

**Eek! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
